R e n e g a d e
by Bird of Flame
Summary: It was all over. She had fought and gained everything a Trainer could ever ask for and now the girl claimed it all within the palm of her hand. But what she didn't know was how even that could change from one simple call from an unknown man. Now Serena may find herself fighting for one thing dearly, and this time it may not be the world. . .
1. Evening Calling

Chapter One: _Evening Calling_

_Tuesday, 6:27 p.m.__— _Vernal Avenue

Kalos was beautiful.

_Breathtakingly so._

Serena had never in her life seen such a place of splendor diversity or opulence glamour. In time, she found herself with a fond affection for the place that came to be known as her new . It was nearly as if she became a piece of a grand exotic painting she happened to step into that was displayed upon an art museum's wall.

It was truly nothing like her home before.

She had been grateful for her traveling. Her Pokémon journey had been everything she dreamed it to be, and everything she hadn't.

Her team that she cherished and raised so dearly who overcame feats of impossibility she was extremely proud of.

The friends she fatefully met and forged bonds with had taught her so many things that she kept tucked safe and guarded within her heart.

As if by magic, she became a hero to the foreign region's people and a new reigning Champion all within a short amount of time.

She had fought and gained everything a Trainer could ever ask for and now the young woman claimed it all within the palm of her hand.

And now the dream was over.

The grand adventure of fame and the unknown now coming to a brilliant close as the curtains fell, leaving her alone to silently reminisce those galvanizing moments in the dark. To be left wander like a ghost seeking for just one last thrill, one last challenge to charge at head on with all her might.

_Was there something more?_

Nowadays she found herself spending the remaining of her time scouring every charted corner of the region to complete that of what remained of the Pokedex.

She even managed to get her hands on every Mega Stone known to be buried deep below, just to see her beloved Professor's smile; hoping he would stop her on her depart and say "Ah! Désolé Serena! I have one more task for you. . ." or "Juste un moment mademoiselle, may I ask one more thing of you?" Instead her days dragged on repetitively, all ending with the defeat of Calem whose competitiveness that practically defined their friendship began to weigh down upon the girl's narrow shoulders.

_Wasn't there something more?_

Then there was Shauna. _Or had been._

The sprightly girl she had bought herself to confide in now gone, having taken off to a distant region where a new journey would unfold. The one circumstance that had brought the two together only to end up being the very reason that would tear them apart. Serena couldn't help but smile bitterly at the irony. _She should have known better. There was no such thing as friends who would stay by her side for her expect her Pokémon. Hadn't it always been that way? Countlessly moving from place to place for as long as she could remember? Even her own mother would ignore all the incredible deeds she accomplished no matter how noble they were to just have her daughter start all over._

The only memoir left of her best friend was that of a traded child who she clung tightly to her chest. The newly born Chespin chattered joyously as it took all Vernal Avenue had to offer from their evening stroll, his wide eyes brightening with excitement at the classy shops, murmuring of the bustling crowd, and delicate aroma of countless sweet delicacies filling the cool autumn air. The girl's face softened at the Pokémon's childish curiosity as her heavy heart buried itself within the city's complexity of romantic sunset avenues, monumental plazas, and dark twisted alley ways that spoke of hidden dangers, all surrounded by Broadway boulevards.

Lumiose City had always been a place to remember.

She was startled from her thoughts as her Holo Caster began buzzing. Chester eyed her silently as she slipped the device out from the depths of her never ending bag to the empty space within her vision, the blue light of the high tech's screen reflecting upon her face to light up her piercing grey eyes. They flickered to scan the name of the person in contact only to spark with that of confusion when it revealed the message to be from an unknown caller.

"Ahem. . . Serena," the deep voice spoke from the empty screen leaving her to guess it was only an audio conversation sent. "Please excuse me, I only ask a moment from you. Or perhaps three. There is something that I really need to discuss with you. Please come to the Looker Bureau. The building is located near that of Rouge Plaza. I can't say anymore of the matter right now. I will expect to see you soon."

Serena gazed thoughtfully as the screen flickered out leaving nothing more but silence as her next course of action decided itself.

"Well, what do you think? Should we go?" she questioned Chester as he began to wiggle restlessly in her grasp. He stared back blankly before jabbing her with a quill which resulted with him falling to the ground just as he wanted.

"I see. . ." she sighed rubbing the sore spot. "Maybe this person will make things around here interesting for a change."

_If only she could believe in that than her wasted wishes and empty prayers._

* * *

**Hello Dear Readers, Bird here! ^ w ^**

**This is now my main story with _World is Mine_ running along it. I had planned to release this later but just couldn't believe how there nearly no fanfics on the Looker Missions. Why? **

**Updates may take awhile due to having two stories on my hands now.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**If you have any thoughts or tips I'll gladly accept them:)**

***I do not own Pokemon. Story cover does not belong to me and all rights of it belong to its rightful artist: RIi2**


	2. In the Name of Justice

Chapter Two: _In the Name of Justice (The Name's Looker!)_

_Tuesday, 6:52 p.m. — Looker Bureau _

Twenty–five minutes and fifty–two seconds.

It literally took Serena about a half hour of endless wandering till she found herself at the doorstep of the unknown caller's given location. The building appeared to be that of a hideaway office, situated within an alley street known by tourists for its Sushi High Roller restaurant that gave even the toughest of Trainers hard battles. It was one of those places Serena found on her list of things to do to past the time and the girl wondered how she missed the unfamiliar place just across from it. Nearby towered the Rouge Plaza proudly, like a crimson landmark basking in the evening light. Serena glanced to the people walking by on the street, nobody paying any attention to the girl gazing up at the unknown building silently. She glanced to the Pokémon standing poised by her side as she felt the sensation of soft silk tug on her thin wrist. Giving her Sylveon a smile that was reassuring, she gave herself a silent praise for making sure to deposit Chester before coming to find the place, knowing that the newborn would have been unsettled by her uneasiness. _Should I be nervous of what I'm getting myself into? Of course not! Isn't this what I've been waiting for?_

"Ready Azura?" she chimed and the two entered the building hand in hand.

Serena was met with a blast of cold air and the heavy scent of freshly brewed coffee as the door shut behind her. Her eyes wandered around the office as she took in its tidy and professional appearance. A red velvet couch occupied a corner of the room while a white desk set with a laptop placed carefully on top stood on the other. A kitchen at the back seemed to take most of the office's space while a well-furnished desk stood at the center of the room in front of the only window within the place.

"It was good of you to come."

The girl jumped as she took notice of the man gazing out the blinds, wondering how she didn't notice him standing there before.

"Yes, I only need thirty seconds of your time or perhaps three minutes more likely. Thirty minutes tops . . . maybe."

"And. . . You are?" Serena asked curtly as the man turned to look the girl in the eye. She studied his stern features and sharp gaze. His voice was heavy with what she assumed to be as a Sinnoh accent. _Haven't I seen this man somewhere before?_

"First, you must know that I have taken the liberty of investigating you, Serena."

"Excuse me?"

"For example, I can say that you're Kalos's newest reigning Champion. I can also say you are the one who brought down the criminal organization known as Team Flare from bringing ruin to this world. Good. Very good!"

"I'm sorry. I don't quite understand what's going on here exactly." Serena started as the cloaked man began pacing around, his hands waving around drastically with every word. _Who was this man exactly? _

"My apologies, I have delayed my introduction. My code name is—no! Hah! I mean to say, my name is Looker."

_Looker?_

"I'm no more than a grim, middle–aged man who works in this city as a detective." Looker smiled smugly as he walked to the coffee maker and began preparing two mugs.

_Detective!?_

"And now, let us approach the real subject Serena, my friend, the real reason that I took the time investigating you, yes. And for calling you here, yes. Listen well!"

Serena took a seat upon the plush couch as Looker handed her a mug of the bitter beverage, her eyes watching the man carefully as she wondered if he'd ever reach his point. Azura cuddled beside her Trianer and gave a squeal when Looker gave her head a pat.

"Lumiose City," Looker went on as he seated himself across from her and a dreamy expression spread on his face. "It is a tourist destination known all over the world where many kinds of people come to live, and even more come to visit to enjoy the atmosphere. But you see, the fact is whenever there are many people at one place at a time, you can be sure that trouble is never far behind. Trouble beckons me if you must know. Yes. Trouble troubles me. And so I arrive and so I have opened this agency."

"So, you're here to solve Lumiose crimes and you called me because . . . ?"

"Being a detective and doing such work takes a person with a hard–boiled heart," Looker smiled at her. "But even a heart that embraces loneliness can sometimes stumble, falter, or doubt. And that's where you come in kid. I would like to ask you to be my assistant."

"You . . . You want me to work as your assistant?"

"No, more than that!" Looker proclaimed. "I want you to be my partner!"

_Partner. . . ?_

"Think about it! If a young, strong willed Champion like you joined forces with an iron–jawed detective like me, I guarantee you we can bring eternal peace to Lumiose City!"

Serena gazed at the detective thoughtfully, her lips forming a slight pout while she tugged on a copper strand of hair. The chance to start another adventure in Kalos had suddenly been offered to her by this man and she couldn't help but wonder if there was some catch to the whole thing. Then again, what did she have to lose? At this rate, it wouldn't be long till her boredom drove her out to another region. No. She didn't want to think about that option just yet. No matter what, she couldn't find it in her to leave this place just yet. . .

"What does your heart say Serena? Will you partner with me and bring justice by fighting crime?" Looker smiled broadly as he extended a hand out to her.

Though she'd admit this man to be quite something else, he seemed to be trustworthy and honest.

"Alright, I'm in." she smiled, taking his hand.

"For your brave answer, I must thank you. With you by my side, Lumiose City will regain its tranquility." Looker nodded as they shook on the agreement.

"Now, about a code name . . . ?"

* * *

**Thanks so much for your follows, faves, and reviews! If you have any thoughts, don't be afraid to let me know:)**


	3. The Looker Method

Chapter Three: _The Looker Method (Even YOU Can Be a Detective!)_

_Thursday, 10:28 a.m. — Looker Bureau _

Looker leaned back within his leather chair while taking a sip of the morning's freshly brewed coffee. The steaming hot beverage scalded his tongue as he began sorting out the day's paperwork placed neatly upon his desk. His journal lay out in front of him with the carefully thought out directions and instructions he had given to Serena with the intent of testing out the young Champion's detective abilities. Everything seemed to be going as exactly as he planned and he couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement from having another person to spend his time with.

"Reminds you a lot of that Trainer, does she not?" He mused out loud, a ghost of a smile upon his face as he reached out to the lone picture frame adorning the corner of the desk.

"Of course, there has not been anybody to compare to you though . . . _partner_."

* * *

_Thursday, 11:15 a.m. — Magenta Plaza Pokémon Center_

Serena dashed madly as she pushed on through the bustling crowd, her chest aching slightly from her heavy breaths as she continued to zoom up and down Lumiose City's streets. Swiftly, she braked near a shady tree and took a moment to catch her breath before her Holo Caster began to hum. _Wonder who that could be . . . _

"Ah, Serena! How is the search going? Any luck finding the tickets?"

"Everything's going well Looker," Serena smiled while pulling up the tangled mess of her windblown hair. "I've managed to find three so I shouldn't be far from completing this mission."

"As expected! I knew I could rely on you," Looker smiled that smug smile of his and Serena couldn't help but blush from slight embarrassment. Finding these 'Looker Tickets' couldn't be that big of a deal. Not when they had been made so . . . _creatively. _ "Well I just thought of checking in with you. That's it. If you're having any trouble, don't hesitate to contact me. I wish you luck."

Serena watched as the detective's face blinked out before letting out a sigh, her eyes glancing at the gold strips of paper clutched within her hand. She never imagined herself becoming a detective just as much as she never imagined herself doing training like this._ Just how much glue did he use to put this much glitter on these things!? _A smile played on her lips as she stuffed the tickets back into her bag before entering the cool air conditioned Pokémon Center, her mind wandering back to the morning conversation Looker and her held over mugs of coffee. Another thing she learned to make to start the detective's day even though she found herself beginning to develop a preference for the morning beverage as well.

"_So you're looking for adventure? Is that it? Well it's not that easy. Despite your Champion title, you're still a rookie detective. Worry not! I shall enroll you into my class in detective and espionage skills: The Looker Method: Yes, even YOU can become a detective in five easy steps!"_

_Serena stared at Looker wearily as he looked off into the distance, a feeling of nervousness fluttering within her stomach. _

"_The Looker. . . Method? Does that actually exist?"_

"_Of course! I specially designed it! Through it you shall learn the meaning of 'hard–boiled'. Now then, allow me to explain your training. All you have to do is find five Looker Tickets that I've scattered all around the city."_

"_All around the city!?"_

"_Correct. There's nothing more to it! Simple as can be! I've left hints for you in my notebook so please take notes. Ah ha, so then the time has come. Away with you to begin your training! Being a top notch Trainer is one thing, but a detective is another. I trust you'll live up to my hopes. After all, I do believe in you Serena."_

_I believe in you. . . _

"You really are something else aren't you, you clever man."

* * *

_Thursday, 1:32 p.m. — Looker Bureau_

"Ein, tvo, tri, fijore . . . and fif! Five Looker Tickets! Congratulations Serena, you completed your training using my patented course: The Looker Method: Yes, even YOU can become a detective in five easy steps!" Looker declared as he gave the young woman a pat on the shoulder.

"Does that mean we can start working now?" she grinned and Looker felt a surge of confidence from the Trainer's eagerness. _To have completed my patented training course in so little time with so little ease. . . you really are something Serena._

"Ahem! Well, with that now accomplished, please allow me to issue my request once more. . ."

"Once more?"

"Detective Serena! Will you stand by my side as my crime–fighting partner?" Looker replied, hand outstretched to the Trainer once again. He stared into her eyes for an honest answer as she studied his hand silently.

"I accept."

Looker gave a broad smile as she firmly shook his hand. _Yes, it was certain. The big case he'd been working on . . . they'd solve it together._

"Excellent! It will be an honor to have you serve as an official member of the Looker Bureau as well as partner to the one and only I, Looker!"

"Thank you Looker, I look forward to working with you as well." Serena laughed with a nod.

"Well then, I shall contact you when a job has been requested. Be proud Serena! From this day onward you are now a full–fledged, completely boiled detective!"

"Like you?" she smirked.

"Slow down now. . ."

_As for the past old friend, be patient. Justice will be served enough for all._

* * *

_Monday, 11:45 p. m. —? ? ?_

"Is everyone here Lily?"

"All accounted for Natalie."

"Thank you Macon."

"Hey! She was asking me Macon!"

"Calm down Lily! You'll scare Mimi away!"

"Stop being such a worrywart Callie! Mimi won't leave unless Boss is here."

"Yes, but—"

"What's all this racket?"

"Boss!"

"Nothing! Lily is just being spoiled as usual."

"Hey!"

"Knock it off you two. Anyway, are you guys ready?"

"Yes Boss!"

"Stop calling me that! Didn't I already tell you!?"

"Sorry."

"My bad!"

"Emma."

* * *

**Thank you so much for your favs, follows, and reviews:) **

**Any thoughts? Don't be shy to drop a review!**

**Review Responses:**

**Guest (1/27): I hope this chapter answered your question. I had planned the story to be told between Serena's and Emma's point of view that I totally forgot about Looker. Thank you for the suggestion:) I forgot about all those little moments he has.**

**Greninja: Thank you:) I'm glad you like the story!**


	4. Children of the Alleys

**Author's Note: **

**I'm so sorry for taking this long to update! DX I apologize for it really and for you who probably got tired of it: Please forgive me! School got in the way but thanks to this last break I'm back and working! Thanks to those who faved and followed during my absence:) Now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four: _Case 001: Children of the Alleys_

_Wednesday, 12:25 p.m. — Looker Bureau _

"So tell me about yourself."

Serena gazed at Looker expectantly as he glanced up from his desk. Nonchalantly, she reached out and plucked the business card from the man's hand, chuckling at his sudden startled expression as she flicked it to the side.

"Well?"

Looker frowned and let out a muffled cough before regaining his stern posture.

"I've already told you have I not? I'm no more than a grim, middle–aged man with the determination of bringing justice to this city. That is all."

"Really?" Serena scoffed as she stamped another card, her eyes curiously scanning the detective's neat penmanship. Leaning back within her chair, she crossed her arms and placed her legs upon the desk in a causal manner causing Looker to gasp.

"Gah! We haven't finished those! Quickly, put your feet down!"

"Give it a rest Looker. We've done two hundred of these things by now and we still haven't been requested for any missions for weeks already! Face it. This isn't going to work. . ."

The two sat in silence, the sounds of the day passing outside resounding throughout the chilled office. Serena could see the detective's will faltering as he ran a hand through his stiff hair.

"Yes, yes. I know." Looker sighed.

Serena wouldn't lie. She felt a twinge of guilt within her chest for bringing him down. Even so, three weeks had gone by with her by the detective's side and she still found herself not knowing anything about him but his resolve. She figured she'd at least pick up his hobbies or favorite color through the time they spent accepting odd jobs to keep the place running but that soon proved to be unlikely.

Then again, Looker had never been quite like anyone she'd met. And that was saying something when she was practically best friends with a girl like Shuana.

"Since you seem to be so curious, I guess there's no harm in enlightening what can't help but be wondered." Looker mumbled quietly, breaking Serena from her train of thought.

She glanced at him, taking in his serious demeanor he always seemed to try to pull with his chin resting on his clasped hands and his stern eyes gazing intently at the photo frame placed at the corner of the desk that he seemed to hold an attachment to.

She never bothered to question it though.

"When you put it that way it makes you sound like some vain criminal." Serena smirked and couldn't help but giggle when the detective winced.

"Aha. . . well I can tell you that I'm not from this region."

"I figured."

"Is that so? As expected of my partner's skills. And the fact that you're improving every day!"

"Anyone could tell from your accent."

"Ah. . . I see. . ."

"You're from Sinnoh, ne?"

"You really are harsh kid," Looker sighed at her sarcasm. "That's correct. I was raised in Sinnoh my whole life."

"What brought you to Kalos?"

"Justice."

She couldn't stop the snort that escaped her and before she knew it, he's chuckling along with her.

His eyes never leave the photo frame.

* * *

_Friday, 3:30 p.m. — Looker Bureau _

The minute Serena stepped into the office that afternoon, she could tell something was different. She winced as Chester squirmed within her arms, eyes scanning the place till she met Looker's gaze.

"Ah! Serena! We have a client."

Those words were magic to her ears.

The woman seemed to be in her mid–thirties Serena guessed while she studied her intently as Looker paced around the office almost comically.

"Please, will you help me? I'm worried for my son's safety."

"Your son . . . ?"

The woman regarded Serena grimly as she nervously clasped her hands.

"You see, it all started last week when I noticed he began to act strangely. My son's a good kid. He's exceeding well in school and we've never have had issues. But I caught him sneaking out one night. It caught me by surprised. I was shocked!"

"I see. Do have any clue as to where he might have been going?" Looker mused and began scribbling in his journal.

"Well, after seeing him continue to do so, I decided to ask the neighbors about it. It seems there were others who discovered their children sneaking out as well. Since we're all friendly, we believe they may be going together where ever it is that there sneaking off to."

"Is that so."

"Will you help out? We're willing to pay in advance if payment is an issue."

"Don't worry Madame." Serena smiled reassuringly and took the money from the woman's trembling hands.

"We'll solve your case as soon as possible."

* * *

_Friday, 9:30 p.m. — South Boulevard _

"So you didn't quite get to tell me about yourself, did you?"

Serena glanced at the detective from the corner of her eye as they strolled down the lane. His expression seemed less stern than usual and she takes it's due to the thrill of their first case.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't trembling with excitement. She'd finally received what she'd been searching for: a thrill ride.

"I thought you already knew all there was to know about me."

"Tips and facts of course." Looker replied. "But none of the real stuff."

"Deep stuff." she murmurs.

"You don't have to share if you choose." He quickly answers. "My mistake to intrude. I just figured since we're partners, you had a point. We've spent quite some time together but do not know each other truly. Ha!"

"There's not much to me really. My parents divorced when I was young and my mother and I have been moving around ever since. You can say we don't exactly have the best relationship so becoming a Pokémon Trainer was literally a dream come true. After it ended though, things kinda spiraled down and I found myself roaming the streets. I wouldn't call myself a problem child but I was lost till you called for me."

She smiles broadly at him and at for the first time she sees something she hasn't seen the man do since they met:

The detective blushes.

Her reaction is to burst into a fit of laughter but she suppresses it and instead gives a heartfelt laugh.

"Guess I was your first case for justice."

"Well that is my mission. It's good you could be on board. Now, off to the dark alleys of Lumiose City!"

* * *

**So I had to cut this chapter short. I know you were probably expecting Emma but sorry! :(**

**She will make her debut soon so have no fear. I also apologize if Looker seemed a bit OOC. He has such a formal but incorrect way of speaking that I just don't even know. That is why I love him though! Hoped you got more of a feel for Serena's character. I don't think I really fleshed her out and their relationship needing to grow. **

**Any thoughts? Don't be afraid to drop a review! :)**

**Review Responses:**

**The M.H.T. of R: Thanks for reading! I'll do my best:)**


End file.
